(Marvel) The Virus Saga
by CozmixStudios
Summary: In the world of Marvel on New Years Eve, an unexpected zombie outbreak occurs by an unknown source. It is only up to a group of a dozen surviving superheroes to stop it from growing any larger than it already is.


Chapter One - Spider Man

The ear-piercing sounds of the screeching fire works were heard through out the town, the night was about celebrating a special event; New Years Eve. It was only 3 hours away until the year was 2020, everybody was having a spectacular time...except for Peter, who has a new problem on his hands.

Peter was just casually swinging around being his alter-ego Spider-Man but then a sparking bolt of electricity tased him in the sky, causing him to fall back down onto the ground. He opened his eyes to see a tall ,electric blue, man standing in front of him, the man raised his fist with a handful of orange electricity. Peter luckily leaped out the way in time before he was blasted, the electric man was furious.

 _Spider-Man: Geez! Calm down man, What do you want?_

 _Electro: Firstly, my name is Electro. Secondly, I am here to get revenge. And finally, STAY STILL!_

Electro charged at Spider-Man with a large blazing ball of sparks, Peter once again evaded his attack. The siren of a cop car was loudly booming behind Electro. While he was briefly watching behind him, Spider-Man pulled a car tire out of a bus with a strong string of web and then swung it at Electro's back. Peter heard the faint crack sound of Electro's spine, he knew that he had weakened him. Spider-Man began to start questioning.

 _Spider-Man: Hey electric smurf! I need more info on that revenge plan of yours_

 _Electro: I'm getting revenge on you Spider-Man! You didn't save me when I almost died in a pool of eels!_

 _Spider-Man: Huh? When was this?_

Electro swiftly wiped out the two speeding cop cars behind him with a beam of static electricity, he then turned his head back to Peter.

 _Electro: Last week with the mild earthquake, I was hanging on a bar for my life and you decided to have a family who could've easily saved themselves. Now look what you have done to me!_

A feeling of guilt went through Peter after his reply, he now understands what Electro is going through. Spider-Man attempted to calm him down so he could apologise but the explosions from Electro exploding structures was too loud, so he tackled him before he caused further damage. Electro got knocked out by hitting his head on the back of a damaged cop car, the injured cops stumbled out to inspect the crime scene.

 _Cop: Spider-Man, What has happened here?_

 _Spider-Man: This guy tried to get revenge on me because I didn't save him in the recent earthquake, he's been blasting electric beams around the town for a while now. You might to talk him out of it once he gains consciousness_

 _Cop: Well, thank you for saving the city again, spidey. What would we be doing without your help?_

 _Spider-Man: Trust me, the police force would still probably take this guy down. He is quite easy to defeat._

 _Cop: Ha, well you can go off and celebrate new year's eve now. Enjoy your time_

The city was no longer worried about another attack that night, Spider-Man continued casually swinging again but couldn't get the guilt thought out of his head. He landed near a big party occurring at the local park and changed clothing, Peter wanted to party with his friends so he wouldn't have to think about his problems. He happily found his two mates, Ned and Harry, and began partying like how you'd usually do at a new year's party. Everything was fine...for only 30 minutes.

What the town did not know what was also going on was a new virus was being spread throughout the state and would soon reach their area. Even though Peter was a bit tipsy, he could see something was a bit odd with some of the party people. Some people were coughing blood and had visible blue veins on their skin, Peter watched and saw that both the blood and veins were turning into a dark green colour. He spoke to his friends, recommending them to leave because he didn't like what was going on but his sentence was cut off by a loud scream of a woman. Everyone stared at what happened, a random bearded man just bit someone on their neck.

Suddenly, the bitten person began to cough dark green blood with the same coloured veins. Peter realised that a dangerous infection was going on, he started to sprint away along with other people to prevent being eaten alive. There were estimated to be 13 people infected with the virus and they were all craving human flesh, the swat team was called to kill them but they weren't prepared for their attack. At this moment, there were now 26 people infected and 5 of them had an assault rifle in their hand. Peter ran through an alleyway with no one else so he could change into his Spider-Man he done that, he swung right around the corner and kicked 2 of the infected people to the ground.

Spider-Man's arrival caught the rest of the zombies's attention, they all began chasing him with a mouth of dripping blood. Peter started to run up a massive skyscraper, assuming that they couldn't climb the walls as well but when he looked down he saw them all using their long sharp fingernails to climb up the building. When Peter reached the top, he noticed something was going down back on the street. There was another hoard of zombies chasing the citizens, including Ned and Harry. Suddenly, 4 s.w.a.t busses drove in front of the people, the driver's were yelling at them to get in. And then, one s.w.a.t member pulled out a microphone.

 _S.W.A.T Member: Hey Spidey! Mind taking care of these flesh-eaters while we save the innocent!?_

 _Spider-Man: Ugh, Alright! Make sure everyone in there is safe though!_

 _S.W.A.T Member: Glad to have your help Spider-Man! See you around!_

He turned off his microphone and zoomed off with the busses, the zombies charging up the tower were getting closer to Peter. Spider-Man continuously punched the concrete ground until a medium-sized shard was made, he then attached his webs to the top of the shard and hovered it above the nearby zombies. Peter dropped it and it hit 3/4 of the infected down, the rest were pretty much at the top of the skyscraper now.

Spider-Man was standing on the corner of the tower, getting cornered by 7 zombies. He began using his shock webs to electrocute them to the ground, 5 died of electrocuting to a crisp but 2 were still alive and thirsty for blood. Peter's Plan was to flip of the building and swing away with his webs but when he attempted it, a fierce zombie striked at one of his web shooters. Spider-Man could now only swing by one web shooter, it felt uncomfortable for Peter. Suddenly, when things couldn't of gotten any worse, he realised that he was running out webs. Peter quickly swung to another tall skyscraper so he could just stick onto there for a while. Spider-Man can now only shoot 4 more rounds of web fluid.

Peter, who now has a large view of the city, noticed that the problem has expanded. There were too many of the infected to count, whatever virus caused this has spread across New York. 2 enormous hoards of zombies ended up seeing Peter on the tower after a few minutes, they all sprinted up the building knowing that he wasn't apart of the zombie virus. This was bound to be the end of Spider-Man, he had a strong feeling there was no escape to this. Big brute zombies started breaking the tower's structure so it would fall down, Spider-Man could only do one leap of faith to avoid his fatal death.

Peter launched off the window, used one long web which had wrapped around a tall crane to get flung higher into the sky. When all hope was lost, Peter saw a titanic light beaming at him but it looked...familiar. Iron man flew out the light and grabbed Spider-Man while falling.

 _Iron Man: Phew, that was a close one Pete_

 _Spider-Man: Tony! You're alive, do have an idea on what on earth is going on?!_

 _Iron Man: We'll be discussing more at the helicarrier with the rest of the surviving heroes. Sadly, not everyone could make it..._

 _Spider-Man: Oh god, that's not a good sign for us_

Moments later, Tony landed at the helicarrier with Spider-Man. As they were walking towards the elevator which would take them to the main room of the survivors, Peter had a burning question that he asked Tony.

 _Spider-Man: So... where were you at the beginning of the apocalypse?_

 _Iron Man: *sigh* it started with me at Stark tower...-_


End file.
